


三次英国记录者觉得Winchester兄弟是一对以及一次他们确认了

by Ariknowseverything



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3+1, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariknowseverything/pseuds/Ariknowseverything
Summary: 标题即梗概：）





	三次英国记录者觉得Winchester兄弟是一对以及一次他们确认了

1.Toni

最早有所察觉的是Toni，她将这个发现归因于女性身份带来的过人的第六感，你看，英国的记录者本就不多，女性更是凤毛麟角，她要在其中占到如此高位总得有点过人之处。  
受职业影响，她对Sam Winchester是有些好奇的，坦白地说，她是很好奇，这并不是那种丢人的小孩子式对一切未知事物存有的那种幼稚的好奇，她觉得这个好奇的产生是很自然的，虽然英国人是看不起这种原始的鲁莽的工作方式，但她不得不承认全世界做这个行业的都应该对这个人有所好奇，当然连带着的还有那个跟他好得像是穿一条裤子的哥哥。  
她看过英国记录者从美国发过来的报告，她办公桌上总是摞了一大堆传奇的Winchester兄弟的照片或者录像之类的，其中时间跨度挺大的，她记得她第一次看录像带的时候还不敢相信“就是他开启的天启？”，那张照片里的Sam的脸上还按不同比例掺杂着男孩的青涩和成年男性的成熟，头发软软的趴在额头上，由于照得不太清晰，模糊之中还带着一点怀旧式的纯情和柔软。她还记得她当时把照片拍在Mick桌子上，她那时候才入职没多久呢，什么莽撞的傻事都做得出来，“就他？一个看上去才大学毕业没多久的小男孩？”她坚定地摇头，“我才不会信。”  
她后来看到了更多的Winchester兄弟的资料，不得不说他们的履历让她感到无比叹服，利维坦、炼狱、Abbadon、血印......看Winchester兄弟的报告比看最新的吸血鬼数量统计分布报告要有趣得多，她看这对鼎鼎有名的兄弟一次又一次为了拯救对方去死然后再奇迹般地复活看得津津有味，太精彩了，她想，没有剧敢这么拍。  
她有个哥哥，比她大不了几岁，住在隔了半个大不列颠岛的另一端，成年之后就不怎么交流了。她自诩还算是个挺看重家庭的人，但她绝对做不到为她的哥哥去死，不会，大概会流两滴眼泪再说些干巴巴的葬礼致辞，她也有自己的丈夫和儿子，她会为他们做任何事，她可能会为他们去死，但她绝不会上天入地般绞尽脑汁想要复活他们，太疯了吧。  
她前几年有个搭档，叫Emily，是个顶着一头褐色卷发，戴着厚厚眼睛对任何资料过目不忘的聪明蛋。她那时候还跟她讨论过这回事，聪明蛋的眼睛粘在电脑屏幕上，手指把键盘敲得劈里啪啦响，“是我就不会在意这些落后人类的情感状况，”她翻了个白眼，觉得跟她挑起话题就是个错误，但她接着说，眼睛还是没离开屏幕，“但要我说，是的，我觉得这两兄弟之间有一种显而易见的病态的色情的依赖关系。”  
哦那是当然，是个有眼睛的人都看得出来。  
但她没想到她看到的Sam会是这种场景。她之前倒是猜想过与Winchester兄弟见面的场景，应该在一场对超自然生物的追捕过程中，出于对英国记录者尖端科技的信任，在她构想的那个场景之中他们应该赶在那对兄弟之前完成任务，然后站在猎物尸体旁边用一种轻蔑的眼神做着自我介绍。  
她看着Sam穿着宽大的法兰绒格子衫，跟那个天使并排走下楼梯，他的脚步沉重，头发的光泽也像是暗淡了不少，没什么精神似地趴了下来，他的眼睛，哦，她想在她桌上堆着的那些视频和照片中从来没出现过这样的眼睛，他的眼圈发红像是刚刚大哭过，整个面容像是被浸泡在浓度极高的痛苦之中，她站在几步开外都能闻到从他毛孔中溢出的那铺天盖地的带涩的苦味。  
在她驱逐了天使之后，她看着Sam的表情由这种痛苦转为看陌生人的疏离再到掺杂着些许愤怒的疑惑不解。  
“我是说，你该面对现实了，你就是个半路出家的猎人，捣鼓着你不懂的东西，所作所为也弊大于利。”Sam微微仰头看了她一眼又把头偏过来低下去，不明就里又带了些好笑的意味，她想，行啊，就让你再得意一会。  
“所以，Dean在哪里？”她没料到Sam会立刻抬起头看她，他的眼神是很平静的，平静到了吓人的地步，像是深海，绝望的暗淡的颜色，光照不进去，任何生命都不能映在他的眼睛里，任何活物都会因为其中过度浓稠的绝望而窒息溺亡。  
他的喉结滚动了一下，眼睛里像是要逃避什么一般地挣扎着闪烁了一下，他用那种眼神直直地看着她。  
“他死了。”  
她在听到他的回答的那一瞬间觉得他的语气是很平静无波的，像是一件平常的事，但是她能觉察到他所压抑住的情感，她想，不会吧，你也不是第一次失去你哥哥了，难道你不应该习惯了他的一次又一次死而复生吗，她打量了一眼Sam的表情，他的睫毛垂下让眼睛里盛着的所有情感显得晦涩不明，他看起来像是失去希望了，像是失去了一生所爱，她被自己没来由的想法吓到了。  
但不管怎样，她得承认他们收到的消息是存在一些滞后的，这的确是个意料之外的答案，她之前以为Dean会在地堡的某个房间里躺在床上吃着隔夜的汉堡，或者是在去往几个街区开外的酒吧的路上。她张开嘴但没说话，按礼节她是该说抱歉的，但她又不是被请来喝茶聊天叙旧的，也不是来参加英美交流合作论坛的，所以礼节都没必要。  
Sam像是疲倦至极了，他向她走过来，摆出像是要送客的神情，“听着女士，我不知道你到底是干什么的或者你有什么企图......”  
她把枪对准他，“站住。”  
Sam露出不想跟她纠缠的表情，“把枪放下。”  
然而枪仍然指着他，“我说了，站住。”  
“你我都知道你不会扣下扳机的。”他的眼睛直直地看着她，甚至带着看万圣节的那些要不着糖就赖在别人家里不走了的无理取闹的小孩时常摆出来的不耐烦的神色。  
她毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。  
她看着Sam捂着伤口用难以置信的震怒的眼神瞪着她倒下，“真没想到Winchester会这么容易搞定，”她想，“反正Winchester兄弟是死不掉的，先把这一个带回去，另一个迟早会出来。”

 

2.Mick

Mick自认是个不八卦也不爱听人墙角的正直的英国绅士，好吧，后面的部分存疑，但他认为他体内绝对不含有过量的好奇心，毕竟英国记录着成立几百年了总不是靠过量的好奇心运行起来的。  
所以当Toni在下午茶期间含沙射影地询问他对Winchester兄弟的看法的时候，他内心里窃笑了一下，用官方般公式化的回答搪塞回去。  
他没有兄弟，或者说是不知道有没有兄弟，从他记事起他的生活之中就只有Kendricks学院，这所学校基本上算是他的家，尽管其中“家”这个名词中所涵盖的如温馨、亲情、关爱等带有暖意的定义着实寥寥。  
他有朋友，但基本上都死了，不是死在他手上就是死在别人或是某些超自然生物手上，这是做这一行无法避免的。他最好的朋友是个叫Timothy的男孩，比他要小一岁，有一头柔软的暗金发，星星点点的雀斑像饼干上的芝麻一样洒在面颊上。 但那也是十五岁之前的事了，在那一年，他把刀扎进他最好朋友的心脏里，温暖的血液溅到他的脖子里，男孩睁大眼睛看着他，挣扎动作越来越小，从那一刻起他就警告自己做这一行别跟任何人走得太近，尽全力完成自己的任务，不要掺杂太多的个人情感，不要让道德左右。  
所以他是有一些羡慕的，在与美国猎人的交往过程中，不管是从Winchester母子关系还是看Winchester兄弟与其他猎人的聊天过程之中，他都能感到关于家庭和朋友之间相互关心的温暖情感，这一点让他有些不合职业操守的欣赏。  
当他向那对兄弟提议要跟着一起去处理狼人的时候，他可以看到他们交换了一些他不想进行深究的眼神，然后Sam对他露出一副要跟他哥哥深入探讨一下的表情就拉着Dean走到附近的某个楼梯隔间里。  
“听着，他就是个累赘，你也清楚。”  
“听着，Mick的确没有经验但他们的知识储备很丰富。”  
“那又怎样？我们的工作是没法从书本上学来的，你穿上件法兰绒，拿把枪，然后出去，你要么是快速上手要么就是去送死。”  
Mick觉得他们两个人就没有避着他不让他听见的意思，他都能想象出他们俩争论时的场景了，他们两面对面站着，Sam的手插在口袋里，Dean的两手摊开摆出一副“你真是不可理喻”的表情，他为脑袋里想象的场景微笑了一下，拜托我并不是很想插足你们的二人世界，他摇了摇头，手上保持着整理文件的速度，至少是假装在整理文件不能让这两兄弟发现自己能听得见。  
“听着，Mick在始祖面前也临危不乱，我们为什么不能给他一次机会，也许他也能帮上忙。”  
“那要是他把自己折腾死了呢？”  
他觉得自己有必要站出来向这两个旁若无人地为他设计死法的人彰显自己的存在感了，“我能听到。”  
Dean垂着眼瞟了他一下，无可奈何似地点点头，“很好。”他把视线重新落在Sam身上，“如果他参与进来，”他用食指指了指他对弟弟，“你要给他当保姆。”  
他心想，这也太像不想带孩子出门旅行的已婚夫妻了吧，那种反对让孩子打扰到二人世界的新婚妻子，他看着Dean警告性地看了Sam一眼后扭头离开，Sam回以一副投降性的示好的表情，他开始觉得这次提议也许是个错误，也许掺和进Winchester家的浑水并不如想象中的有趣。

他觉得也许是过分有趣了。  
坦白地说，跟Winchester兄弟一起出外勤并不是一件很难熬的事，尽管只能能坐在狭小的Impala后座上，一个人坐在后排但依然感觉很挤，身边脚边堆着一些乱七八糟的东西——团成一团的汉堡包装纸、散落在地上的啤酒瓶，还有，一块叠起来的毛毯？这是干嘛的，他可不觉得温家兄弟会像上了年纪的老太太一样拿毯子盖在膝盖上防止风湿病，难不成他们还会睡在车里？他目测了一下，也许他们就是喜欢挤在一起吧，谁知道呢。  
晚上Mick想去找Sam交流一些事情，他看出来Sam对英国人在这一方面的探索发现很感兴趣，什么硫酸盐毒气、硝酸银注射死刑之类的，大概是碍于他那个固执的哥哥对英国人的偏见才没怎么主动过来跟他聊聊，好吧，Mick心想，分享是人类的美德，他倒是不介意做那个主动展开话题的人，正好在出门之前他借给Sam了一些传说书，“那些书你看得怎么样了”倒是一个还不错的开头。  
他去敲Sam房门的时候没有人回应，他看了眼表，九点种，他不觉得温家兄弟像是那种早睡早起的健康生活作息的执行者的类型，他又敲了敲门，还是没有动静，他在原地站了一会，去敲了隔壁Dean的房门。  
伴随着他的敲门声，他能听到房间里传来一些压低嗓子发出的小声的争吵声，什么“你去开门”“你他妈才应该去开门”，他还能听到不少的脏话，自己的名字被夹在里面，他不觉得会是什么好话。  
大概又过了半分钟的样子，门开了，是Sam开的门，他看上去也不像是想要解释一下为什么自己会出现在Dean的房间的样子，看上去天经地义，他的头发还是湿漉漉的，大概是刚洗完澡还没有来得及吹干，有几缕发丝黏在额头上，身上套着一件灰色的紧身T恤，发梢不断往下滴的水珠把布料染成斑斑驳驳的黑色。  
“What？”他甚至能从他的语气中读出不满和怒意。  
“是这样的我本来想跟你聊下关于我借给你的传说书或者硝酸盐之类......”Mick认为Sam此刻的表情并不是欢迎他进去并且乐于与他展开一段学术讨论的意思，“我来的时候没注意时间，我的意思是，晚安，睡个好觉。”  
在他转过身准备离开之前，Dean叫住了他，这可是意料之外，他从房门打开的那一瞬间第一次注意到Dean，他正坐在床上，被子被团成一团踢到床尾处，身上裹着酒店的睡袍，头发乱糟糟的，看起来也是刚洗过澡。  
“听着，虽然我很不喜欢你这个人，当然也很不喜欢跟你一起，你知道的，坐在一辆车里，”他的手挥舞了一下像是要强调他所说内容的真实性，“不过枕头很舒服，但绝对比不过我宝贝车，所以，你明白的。”  
好吧，典型的Dean Winchester式感谢。  
Mick挑了挑眉毛，“我很荣幸。”  
他背过身离开的最后一秒看到Sam把手放在了Dean的大腿上。  
哇哦，他想，fascinating。

3.Ketch

Ketch从见到Winchester兄弟的第一面就对他们没有好感。  
他认为自己是个非常典型的英国佬，从很早以前他们对Winchester兄弟进行监视的时候，这种本能的排斥就产生了，他认为这是理所当然的，作为英国记录者的一员，他一向对自己有着极强的自我约束和自律意识，因而在一开始，他就对这对兄弟的生活作息、职业素养、待人处事等等各个方面存在着很多的不理解和本能性的鄙夷。  
这种讨厌在这对兄弟一边重复纠正他Chupacabra的发音一边在手机另一端交换着对他的小声嘲笑同时发出难以抑制的大笑的那一刻起愈演愈烈。*  
他早就看出来了，Winchester兄弟就是一对沆瀣一气无法无天的一方恶霸。  
但他不得不承认他在一开始还对于从这种状态中拯救出来让他们见识世界上最新最尖端的技术抱有一丝天真的希望的，他早就翻阅过Sam的资料，斯坦福，他总应该是个可塑之才，他想，而且他一定具备常人无法企及的忍耐力。  
他的意思是，毕竟哪个三十岁以上的男人可以忍受天天和亲生哥哥黏在一起啊，更何况是他所带来的无数油腻腻的垃圾食品包装纸以及震耳欲聋的老掉牙的摇滚乐，最开始的时候，Ketch以为Sam是个被他哥打着“家庭事业”的旗号捆绑的可怜人，导致他在一开始的时候看向Sam的眼神都带着一些不由自主的怜悯之情，然而Sam就好像是个斯德哥尔摩病人，不是完全忽视掉自己的怜悯就是回以不知所以的表情，像是自己突然长出了三个脑袋还分不同的音阶摇头晃脑地唱着泰勒斯威夫特的歌。  
但他很快就认清了现实，出于组织的要求他会经常性地在暗处监视Winchester兄弟以便及时处理他们留下的烂摊子。有次他把车停在路边上用望远镜看着Sam靠在那辆性感得要命的车旁低着头看手机，不一会Dean从旁边的快餐店快步走出来，手中捧着放着两杯可乐和两个汉堡的餐盒，Sam在看到他哥走过来的那一瞬间像是上课被点到名字一样立刻抬起了头，在接过午餐的时候他的手先是缓慢地抚摸过Dean的手背。  
Ketch也看到过不少这对兄弟在车里的情形，车里音乐的声音像是核弹爆炸一样地一波一波地辐射出来，Sam用手支着脑袋看向车窗外，脸上带着一种无可奈何的微笑。  
这太疯狂了，Ketch甚至能从中品味出甜腻到恶心的味道。  
他总算是看清了，Sam Winchester担不起自己对他的期望，Ketch接受了，这样一个高大强壮的成年男性，沉迷过恶魔血，开启过天启，到地狱走过一遭再回来，就是个不思进取的自愿沉溺于病态的兄弟关系的恋兄癖，无可救药透了。  
但话说回来，他对Winchester兄弟的排斥并不影响到他对Mary Winchester所具有的吸引力的认可，她身上带有每个Winchester都具有的无可救药的固执和对家庭的依恋，这种特质在Winchester兄弟身上就是对彼此病态色情的迷恋，但到了她身上就会变成一种极其迷人的魅力，她勇敢而坚强，他从见到她的第一面就产生了自己都察觉不到的好感。  
他和Mary Winchester之间的交流很少涉及到工作以外的事，原因之一事他并不希望给她留下一个“对他人家事有过甚求知欲的偷窥癖”的不良印象，他倒是旁敲侧击地问过几次她对于两个儿子的了解程度，那时Mary坐在他办公桌前的椅子上，听到他的话后她愣了一下，疏离地说，“足够多了。”  
冲他在之后的几个月里对这对兄弟不断刷新的认识，他每每回想起当初Mary Winchester所说的“足够多了”就会笑着摇摇头。  
“还有太多你不知道的呢，’mother’。”  
他刻意重读了最后一个单词。

+1 Ketch

Ketch对于Winchester兄弟之前存有的大部分疑惑都在对地堡进行地毯式全面搜查之后有所解答。  
他们的同盟？多了去了，一个天使，地域之王和他的女巫母亲，以及一堆如今看起来命在弦上的猎人们，Winchester兄弟真的是拥有让人妒忌的好人缘。  
他们的习惯？Dean冰箱里变质的汉堡，Sam放在厨房的一堆做蔬菜沙拉的蔬菜，Sam的房间太过干净了大概是有洁癖，Dean的房间非常乱，还有不少他们不想深究的玩具，而且，他们绝对喜欢换着穿衣服，不然Dean的房间怎么会有那么多大一号尺码的T恤和衬衫？  
Sam的头发为什么会那么闪亮？去看看他们的浴室吧，你会发现答案的。  
Dean有多少件破烂的法兰绒衫？算上房间里四处散落的，所以是无数件。

倒不是觉得自己有什么偷窥他人隐私的怪癖，Ketch培养起每天收听Winchester地堡的监听器的最初原因只是出于完成组织要求的需要，要知道他可是个grade A特工。但一旦这个工作变成一种每日流程之后，他不想承认这是一种变态的爱好，但他甚至有些喜欢上这个部分，毕竟Dean可不会当着他的面说他是低配版的克里斯蒂安·贝尔，他不是说Dean做不出来，他当然有这个本事。  
他是不介意多听一点Dean在背地里说他的坏话的，他把监听器开着，一边接收总部发来的最新邮件，他简单浏览了一下，点击下载附件再点击打印，背后的打印机开始运作起来，当他站起身来准备去那打印出来的文件时，他听到监听器中传出一些细细簌簌的声音，像是布料的摩擦声，打印机停止运作让整个房间都安静了不少，他屏住呼吸，机器过了一会又传出了一些短促的呼吸声，接着听到说话的声音。  
“我听到你好像是从楼梯上摔了下去，然后我冲过去，他把门锁上，那个婊子养的把你带到那个见鬼的工厂，天哪，你不知道我有多害怕。”  
Dean笑了一声，“所以Sammy girl要哭鼻子了吗？”Dean似乎是很喜欢用在这句话来调侃Sam，Ketch在当面和背地里都听过不少次，但以他对这两个兄弟的了解，他倒认为反而是Dean更像是泪腺发达的那个。  
Sam的声音听起来闷闷的，“我只是很害怕失去你。”  
之后又是布料摩擦的声音，这次维持了几秒钟便被安静取代，Ketch翻了个白眼准备感慨Winchester兄弟的女孩谈心时间终于结束了之后，听筒里传出了吮吸的水声。  
他又不是什么处男，差得远呢，他第一秒钟就听出来了，他们在接吻。  
Sam和Dean在接吻。  
很长，很潮湿的，用到舌头的那种、接吻。  
Dean在这段接吻过程之中小声地嘟囔着，“永远不会发生。”他的声音很轻，听起来轻飘飘的，微弱得像呼吸声。  
几分钟后那种水声停止了，他听到身体撞上桌面的声音，Sam用一种低沉的声音说，“我要操你。”  
基督啊，Ketch慢慢地将自己都没意识到被他一直纂在手里的文件放到桌上，他想，不是吧，在他下午才去过的地堡大厅的桌子上？几百年记录者围着讨论事宜的桌子上？  
他听到Dean喘息着催促着，伴随着衣物间摩擦的声音，“好啊，表演时间到了，猛男。”  
他应该关了这个监听器，谁知道后面还能听到什么，但他没有，他觉得自己就是个喜欢偷窥他人隐私的变态，他承认了。  
Sam发出色情的吮吸皮肤的声音，“喜欢我这么玩你的乳头吗，天哪，你的乳头真是敏感，我就舔了一下它们就硬了起来。”  
Dean的声音伴随着急促的喘息，“不要再舔了，摸摸我。”  
“想让我摸哪里，你的乳头还是你的阴茎，还是你的后面？”  
“操你的Sam！”  
“耐心一点，Dean，做个乖孩子，你想要我的手指吗，还是我的嘴？”  
Ketch之前可想不到Sam在做爱的时候会有这么多话，不，他的意思是他不会想象Winchester兄弟的性爱场面，他只是觉得惊讶，或者说意外，毕竟他跟Sam接触得少，而且他总是觉得Sam对他带有某种敌意，在每次Dean跟他说话的时候或者在他跟Dean一起出外勤之后，他之前还觉得莫名其妙，现在他是明白其中原因了。  
真应该教教那个年轻一点的Winchester别是谁的醋都要吃，他还不想掺和进这个浑水里。  
他听到金属拉链被拉下的声音，Sam拍了拍Dean的大腿，“把你的腿打开，Dean，听话。”  
然后是衣物被脱下的声音，再接着是水声，更加色情的水声，他能想到是来自哪里的，非常谢谢，他不需要更多画面了。  
“上帝啊，你已经湿透了，你的水弄的我满手都是，我昨天没有让你满足吗？你里面还像昨晚那样又湿又滑，急不可待地等着吞入我的阴茎。”  
“啊！Sam，我的天哪，你的嘴，你的嘴，哦天哪。”Dean喊叫的声音渐渐小了下去黏成一团小声的呜咽。  
“你的穴口在一张一合地咬住我的手指不放，放松一点，Dean你太紧了。”  
“快点，我好了，快进来，你再不插进来我就自己坐上来了，我告诉你——”  
Dean胡乱地说着脏话，快感让单词都含糊的黏在一起，像是他都没有精力去思考语序或是语法，就让单词一个一个地随机滚落下来。  
“操，Sam！我要——”  
“耶稣基督啊，我不行了，快点！”  
Sam说了些什么，但淹没在连绵不断的低吼声和喘息声之中。  
“喜欢我的阴茎插在你的屁股里的感觉吗，Dean？想要在你亲弟弟的阴茎上高潮吗？想要被我干到射出来吗？”  
Dean发出了一声带着哭腔的尖叫声，他的呼吸声乱成一团，像是被干得神志不清地一直急切地回答着“是的是的是的！”  
淫靡的水声和肉体的碰撞声充斥在整个房间里，Ketch甚至感觉办公室里热了不少。直到Dean呜咽着喊出那个年轻些的Winchester的名字，Ketch可以判断出他是高潮了，他也能猜出Sam应该也紧跟着射了出来因为伴随着几下快速的抽插的声音之后，监听器另一端终于安静了下来。  
在Ketch准备告一段落看看手里的资料的时候，他听到Dean的声音，因为性事而沙哑得要命，“Sam！你总是忘记带套，你又射在里面了，你是不是就喜欢看你的精液从你哥哥的屁股里流出来？你是不是就想告诉全世界Winchester就是些乱伦的疯子？”  
Sam轻声地笑了一下，他的声音之中夹杂了一些可察觉到的困意，“让他们议论去吧，”他大概是用头发蹭了蹭Dean的脸，“我爱你。”

办公室的门突然被敲了两声，Ketch差点被吓得跳了起来，他手忙脚乱地把监听器关闭，并象征性地抚平了西服的褶皱，调整了一下坐姿，“请进。”  
Mary Winchester走了进来，“我能进来吗，”她仔细地打量了一下他的表情，“你看起来很紧张，是发生了什么吗？”  
他的嘴角抽动了一下，干巴巴地笑了，“没，什么都没发生。”

-fin


End file.
